Adventure Time in the Digital Dimension
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: The adventures of Jessica, the Queen of the Digital Kingdom of the Digital Realm. When Finn gets stuck in the Digital Dimension Jessica helps him and in return Finn gives her some help himself. A collection of One-shots starting from where Ooo is introduced to the new Kingdom. I apologise for any OOC-ness. I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


The group began walking away. And Finn began to clap his to a beat as he was the last person to the band.

Everyone... Bubblegum... I'm so dumb...

I should have just told you

What I lost... was a piece of your hair

The group was barely insight now Marceline already through the portal.

Now it's gone; gone forever,

But I guess, what does it matter

When I just... just had all of you there?

Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...

If you're even my friends.

Finn moved back and sat against the door.

What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band,

Last night was the most fun I've ever had,

Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other.

Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,

And you, Jake.

I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

Finn walked over to the door the others had gone through before closing the door. A key fell on the ground and Finn picked it up continuing his tune.

What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band

I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,

I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there.

Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls

And you, Jake.

I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

Make no mistake,

I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!

Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...

If you're even my friends.

The light behind Finn died suddenly and he turned around. The door was completely gone.

Finn walked inside and saw the Door Lord snacking on a sandwich.

**Finn exclaims drawing his trusted sword. **

**The Door Lord laughed and smiled dropping the bubblegum onto the ground before disappearing off into a new doorway. Finn growled scooping it into his bag before following the Door Lord into the new portal. He let out a mighty war cry before charging with his sword. **

**He came through to the new place. **

**Finn asked himself coming to a stop. The door slammed behind him and the blond hero whirled around to see the Door Lord holding a key before throwing the key onto the high up roof and leaping through. **

**t follow you through that!**Uh

**Finn fell from the wall and landed on his buns. Not very hard, he wasn**Oh umm, Hi there?Hi, now why were you trying to climb up my wall?Following the Door Lord,s door exit.

ll give you a lift up there but Is been a long where am I exactly?You

**s the other person? Other than you I mean?**You duh, you** the girl say clicking her fingers together. A very faint crackle of electricity danced on her fingers before fading. **

**s a heap of things to do here while you wait!**Oh yeah, like what?Oh all sorts of stuff, come on I

**The girl starts to lead the way pushing open a selection of creepy doors to dusty rooms. **

**s one of these, ah here we go!t quite visible. **

**Finn says running off with starry eyes to the amusement park inside the room. **

**Meanwhile while Finn rides around on a rollercoaster the girl walks over to a power point near the door and plugs a card into her arm. The light grey lightning bolt image on her shirt turned a light blue and began filling with an electric blue colour. When it was completely filled she took the cord out of her arm and shook her head. **

**s go now.**Bu this has been so much fun!Time flows differently for the Digital dimension, how would your friends feel?I wouldnOh let me guess, there was an argument and they gave up?Yeah

**so many people just throw it away and then when they have no friends left it **

**t know any of this stuff if you hadn **

**m happy to help, and It **

**Finn say bowing with a smile. **

**yeah, a while ago I lived in a small village of them but I thought all the people died when the city got crushed by the Lich. Quite a few people took refuge here but left eventually.**Woah

**Finn says, t explain your abilities.**Nah those are just from staying in this dimension for hundreds of enough,So Is?Yeah, Jakes controller and some boyLet

**Jessica laughs before leading the way back to the Door Lords door. **

**Jess says grabbing Finn under the arms and flying up through the door on the roof. **

**s math!**It

**s the next door!t grabbed Finns elbow last second he would** prob,Really? Another one? took us a while, when the others gave up I figured, genuine, it means true, its 

**m pretty stupid but I have my moments.**Yeah well back me up on this one,Just another boring dayGood song,Hey you door Lord! Hand over the stuff!t run into her.

She reaches up and clicking her fingers her fingers dazzle with electricity and the Lord backed up quickly just to have yank the bag right of the dudeThanks dude!Thist it now,Were those the keys?Copies, but essentially

**s a cool ability.**It** Jess holds up a vanilla ice-cream in a cone while already eating one of her own. **

**Finn sys taking the ice-cream, **

**ve zapped something. Errr, you.**Oh look there** Finn says pointing to a tree up ahead. **

**s pretty great, not as cool as n entire castle,**Living in a castle is not all that good you know. ItOh, I never thought of it that way, I guess Is place

**s fine,**Why don

**t have any point in which I can recharge. I could transfer the main building here, with the charger point, but in the time it would take to transfer the gigabytes It be able to recharge as no one else knows how to work the charger.**Why don

**t catch me as the science person **

**s a game console!**Thats go find him and we have a key to my dimension we can travel time is it? Adventure Time!Would you like to go there my way? Itve just done the , well that would be pretty we** Jessica says after zapping them both over at the speed of light. **

**. Wow that was actually pretty fast!**Electricity, it can travel at the speed of light granted there is no !Beemo, this is Jessica, Jessica this is to meet you Beemo!Hi! Do you want to play a video game?Actually, I wanna ask for a little !Alright then, let** Jessica exclaimed before tossing a Door Lord Key onto the floor. (All the while Finn was wondering what had just happened) **

**t need before gathering it all up in a compact disk and flying back out. **

Light speed Finn, light speed,Okay, now Ill go into sleep like state. Beemo knows how to get to the power point so listen to him. And donm light as a feather!seedWoah, this place is identical to the actual place!That

**Once Finn had laid the girl down Beemo took a cord from the wall and plugged it into her arm before entering a start up code on a blue panel that appeared floating above her arm. **

**A minute or so later Jessica gave a big yawn and opened her eyes. She did a quick scan and made sure all the data had transferred properly. **

**t Jessica says before holding yawning again. m going to have a nap, it **

**With that she went to sleep and the two boys left her be. **

**When Jessica woke up several hours had passed and the boys had left a note on the floor next to her. **

**Goone bak too trie fort. See you laytor! Wee wil bie bak toomorow. **

**Finn **

**Jessica chuckled at the bad spelling waving a hand over the letter to fix it. Checking her charge she unplugging herself and putting the cord away. **

**Meanwhile Finn and Beemo had made in back to the tree house to find Jake waiting for them, well Finn anyway. **

**s was gone.**Relax bro, I got through the door and found another way out the other side. Did you know that theres your baby blanket.d put away and grabbed the blanket out having already given Beemo his controller.

**t refer to being a real band, it meant a truthful band, and the song had to be about the truth.**Oooooh,When I got through I only got my stuff back before the dude ran again. I followed and I couldn

**s not my girlfriend.** . , I

**Jake said as Finn made his way up the ladder and then into bed. **

**the computer said shutting down. **


End file.
